


Kara where are you?

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: Pieces of Life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant's thoughts when Supergirl goes missing.  Takes place after Hostile Takeover, before Blood Bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara where are you?

“You’re going to wish I died with the rest of them!”  Supergirl shouted to a figure off-screen.

A quick blur followed.  Then static.  Then nothing. 

Cat Grant closed the lid on her laptop and sat back in her chair.   _“Where are you, Supergirl?”_  she wondered to herself, letting her gaze drift over to the empty desk where Kara should be.  It had been 2 days since Cat had confronted her about her identity.  Well, 2 days, 12 hours, and 38 minutes if anyone was counting, but Cat didn’t pay that kind of attention to anyone but her son.  The important thing right now is that her man at Lord Technologies had come through for her, delivered this footage (such as it is), and now she had exclusive content for CatCo.  The last known footage of Supergirl, before she disappeared.

No.  Not “disappeared.”  That’s silly.  Supergirl is not at beck and call.  Perhaps she was fixing a problem somewhere.  Perhaps she had another one of those “colds” that interferes with the flying and the laser eyes.  No one knows, and no one has the right to know.  Supergirl doesn’t answer to anyone.  Though it would have been nice if Supergirl had kept Cat Grant in the loop.  People were talking, and it was getting increasingly difficult for Cat to control the story.

Rookie mistake Supergirl.  I thought we were past this.  

Cat reached toward her desk and laid her hand gently on her laptop.  She knew she should get this footage down to Digital, get it processed, get it out to the public.  There was a story here that needed telling, and this footage was remarkable.  No one else had it.  Few people had witnessed the incident at Lord Tech, and fewer survived.  The public had questions, and Cat Grant should be changing those questions into ones that can be answered with this footage and her relationship with Supergirl.

But Cat wasn’t letting this footage go. If something really did happen to Supergirl … if it was true that she wasn’t coming back … then Cat wasn’t going to let anyone see this footage.  This would be hers, and hers alone.  She brushed her hand lightly across the top of the laptop, almost caressing.  This was the closest she could get to Kara right now.  She had never been closer to understanding Supergirl than she was right now.  She would never let this footage go.

2 days, 12 hours, and 39 minutes.   _“Kara, where are you?”_

Cat had been thrilled last Friday when she confirmed that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same.  She had suspected it for some time, the signs were right in front of her, but she never let herself admit it until it bitch-slapped her right in the face.   Yes, yes, just like that other important discovery she had made while in college, but she hadn’t thought about that since … well, since John Stamos.

Cat sighed.  That’s not exactly true, is it Catherine?  John Stamos was a beautiful man, but he was no Lois Lane.

You had one job, John Stamos.  One job.

Some thoughts were just too distracting for Catherine Jane Grant, so whenever they crept into her mind, she simply reinforced her focus on CatCo.  Or she purged everything from her system by starting an argument with her mother.  Fighting with mother was better than a steam bath for getting the toxins out of one’s system, and by God, if interacting with that horrid woman couldn’t turn a lesbian straight, nothing could.  But then Kara came along, and Cat’s usual practices failed her.  She didn’t want to focus strictly on CatCo anymore.  She didn’t have any interest in purging her distracting emotions.  Kara was kind and attentive, and it had been a long time since anyone had been kind and attentive to Cat Grant.  Kara anticipated Cat’s needs in ways that Cat didn’t understand.    Kara made her feel … well, good. 

_“I’m pretty sure you can do anything, Miss Grant.”_  

How did Kara always know exactly what she needed?

Or was it Supergirl who was so intriguing?  Supergirl was a strong and confident woman, with the heart of a hero.  Now that she knew the truth, it was easy to see Kara’s compassion in Supergirl, and Supergirl’s bravery in Kara.  She loved that Kara was Supergirl, and she loved that Kara was her assistant.  She loved that Kara was her girl.  Oh hell, she loved Kara.

Cat sat up straight in her chair.  No no no, that’s not what she meant.  She was merely fond of Keira because Keira was not entirely incompetent like so many of her previous assistants.  More importantly, Keira was Supergirl and Supergirl was good for her brand.  Cat did love her brand, there was no denying that.  

This is ridiculous.  She should get this footage down to Digital.  The world is waiting.

Or maybe she should watch it again.  Maybe she would see something that she hadn’t seen before.  No one had an eye for detail like Cat Grant, and she be damned to the 7th level of Hell before letting some regular person touch content that she wasn’t certain had been examined for every detail.  What if someone saw something in the footage that she missed, and then wrote about it???

No, this wouldn’t go anywhere until she was sure.

2 days, 12 hours, 41 minutes since she had talked to Kara, and she could swear that time was being dragged across her skin, like nails on a chalkboard.  Time was slowing down, she was sure of it, and each passing moment was another jagged edge pressed against her soul.     

_“Kara, where are -  ”_

“Miss Grant, I am SO SORRY I’m late, I had the most unbelievable morning, and I know it’s no excuse but I got here as fast as I could, and I even brought you your latte, which is still hot - ”

“Keira!” Cat Grant interrupted.  "Where have you been?!“  She planted her hands on her desk and stood, giving Kara a fierce look.

"Miss Grant,” Kara stammered, “it’s … it’s only 8:03.”

“You.  Are.  5.  Minutes.  Late.”


End file.
